wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Qibli/@comment-98.142.57.87-20180404212517
The so Called Shallowness of not Liking Qibli. I don't think most people's reasons for not liking him are shallow. They have some legitimate criticisms that might be remedied in upcoming books. He did get the least amount of character development, and looking at the book objectively, and as a writer myself, its clear his book is one of the weakest of the series. However, I can't fault Tui for this because endings are not her strong suit, and they are hard to write. Tui had a lot to resolve in Qibli's book, and I believe it would have been beter, and Qibli might have been beter received, if we had his story earlier in the series. However, the way the story and Qibli's character is set up, I can see Where the criticism comes from. He is presented as a character who almost always wins or has the answer, and his personality can be grating for some, as he can come off as a whiner. The complaints about moonbli being underdeveloped are valid too. Think about it, how many one on one interaction scenes showcasing them falling in love did we actually get to see? Name them for me. How many of them were actually memorable, or can actually be counted as romantic scenes. This last point is something that can be easily remedied, but for now, it's just a bit disappointing. I personally don't care about shiping, but this was a critique I had long before the book came out, and unfortunately still stands, their relationship just isn't that interesting from a storytelling standpoint. Finally, there is the point that for Qibli to seem better, it was like Winter needed to be brought down. Unfortunately, this complaint makes sense too. Winter was kept under a spell for a third of the book, and wasn't allowed to really help resolve the conflicts. Then he is made to seem entirely unreasonable when he yells at Moon for trusting Darkstalker. However, when you really look at it, he wasn't. Yes, he shouldn't of yelled at her, but winter is a character who has a habit of burying his emotions until they explode out of him. Besides, I'm going to steal a quote from FountainWishes because I really like how they put this- "Alright. Imagine it like this: There is a bully--representing Darkstalker--at your school, but him/her bullies you the most for some reason. This continues for weeks, and one of your friends finds out about it--representing IQibli--, but they tell you not to tell anyone else or else the bully will find out and bully you even more. Another one of your friends--who you have a secret crush on--representing Moon--doesn't know that the bully is mean, and is actually their best friend. Eventually, you're sick of keeping the secret and tell the friend you're crushing on about the bully, and they believe you, but they say that the bully is still their best friend. I can't imagine anyone not getting furious and extremely hurt after hearing this. Then Winter is, once again, not allowed to help resolve the conflict, and is literally teleported away. I could elaborate on this more, but I think you get the gist. In conclusion, I don't believe not liking this particular character constitutes as shallow. Their claims make sense, as do your own. If Qibli is your favorite character, this is by no means made to target you or make you feel bad. It's easy to get attached to a character, and an attack on said character can feel like an attack on oneself. I am writing this to, perhaps give a little perspective, and show people have valid complaints beside "Qibli ruined my ship!! Blah!" There are others who simply feel disappointed, or perhaps feel attacked, though unwarrantedly so. Others may simply not like him for their own reasons, that have nothing to do with shiping at all. Not everyone will have the same opinion as you, and that's ok, you don't want them too. That's what makes for a divers fandom. It would be boring, and there would be no change if everyone thought alike. Just don't let anyone else decide for you what you can or can't like, not even the books, and try not to get overly defensive, or feel overly attacked. Don't try to tell someone else what they can or cannot think, especially not by being overly mean, pushy or snarky, and not really getting your point across at all or providing any valid evidence besides, "YOUR WRONG!". We aren't the keepers of these characters. Others enjoyment, or lack there of, of a character or a pairing douse not make your enjoyment any less valid. I wanted to post this as a discussion, but it wasn't working, so I just moved it here. I might still post this as a discussion but this will do for now. You can post as a discussion for me if you want, and I still haven't posted it, just please make it clear that you didn't write this yourself.